Confianza Rota
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Cuando Gin trató de matar a Momo... ¿también estaba tratando de matar a Toshiro? / TRADUCCIÓN.


**(N/A: ESTO ES UNA** **TRADUCCIÓN. El fic original pertenece a Yemi Hikari.)**

 **Confianza Rota.**

La misión había sido matar a Hinamori Momo. Por supuesto, a Aizen no le importaba quién más resultaba herido en el camino. ¿Cómo decirlo? Al hombre simplemente no le importaba la vida, salvo la suya propia y la búsqueda de más y más poder. Había dejado en claro tan pronto como vio a Hinamori en la Academia que podía usarla como una herramienta, el tipo de herramienta que una vez se usó realmente ya no había necesidad para mantener con vida a esa persona.

A Gin nunca le había gustado la chica, aunque tampoco le desagradaba. Por lo tanto, dado que recibió órdenes de su anterior supuestamente-muerto capitán, la llevaría a cabo sin importar qué. Por supuesto, había un par de personas que Gin elegiría no lastimar en lo absoluto, sin embargo, llegó a descubrir que Aizen había elegido involucrar al chibi-taicho en todo el asunto, lo que causaba que el estómago del capitán del tercer escuadrón se retorciera.

Cuando el chico vino a confrontarlo acusándolo de estar detrás de todos los planes sucios, él no pudo decir que estuviera sorprendido, pues ya había planeado junto con Aizen que la atención del pequeño se centrara en Gin y no en el plan en sí. Ichimaru tenía que admitir que Toshiro era el que, aparte de Unohana y Yamamoto, podía descubrir el verdadero plan que estaba en marcha.

En efecto, sabía que lo más probable era que Rangiku también se viera muy afectada por todo esto, pero prefería que al final a los dos no les importara ni un poco nada acerca de él porque en futuras batallas quería poder contenerlos a ambos, pero no quería que hicieran lo mismo para él. En verdad, era cuestión de romper su confianza. El pequeño ya quería cortar su garganta, pero Ran sería más dura.

Por supuesto, cuando el chico se abalanzó tirando a Hinamori a un lado y advirtiéndole a Kira que se fuera, Gin no pudo evitar sonreír ante su habilidad, sin mencionar el temperamento tan similar al de Ran que el niño poseía. Como él había observado al niño tanto tiempo, disfrutando de verlo crecer, conocía con certeza como se movía y sabía cómo manipularlo para que aquello pareciera un simple accidente.

Un simple accidente donde Hinamori Momo terminó muerta, debido a que Gin peleaba con Chibi-taicho acerca de lazos familiares… eso era una broma que Gin se hizo a sí mismo, pero más tarde se dio cuenta de que no era tan graciosa. Y, debido a que Momo había sido la responsable de comenzar todo el lío, Hitsugaya Toshiro no estaría en grandes problemas pero sería castigado, como un niñito bueno, siendo removido de la batalla, que era lo que Gin quería.

Sí el niño estaba en una celda, tras las rejas, Gin sabía que no podría meterse en más problemas, no estaría descifrando la verdad, y estaría a salvo, a salvo cuidando de Ran y ella de él. Por supuesto, el asunto aquí era que… no esperaba que Rangiku desobedeciera la orden que sabía que el pequeño taicho le daría. Ella arruinó todo su plan.

Obviamente no podía decirle que la razón por la que Aizen había logrado cortar al niño más tarde era porque ella había interferido esa vez. Sin embargo, además de predecir que el joven esquivaría el ataque de su espada, debería haber tomado en consideración el hecho de que, aunque Rangiku era leal a su capitán, había algo que podía llevarla a ignorar una orden suya.

Ese algo era el instinto maternal que poseía por el niño, algo simplemente natural en ella teniendo en cuenta su profundo vínculo con el niño, ya que era su propia carne y sangre, a pesar de que Gin había encontrado una manera de ocultar eso de ella. En el fondo, existía la posibilidad de que ella lo supiera, y eso era algo que Ichimaru amaba. A la larga, de alguna manera su plan funcionó.

Fin.

 **(N/A: ESTO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El fic original pertenece a Yemi Hikari.)**

Esto está dedicado a mi nuevo amigo Tomi Sempai q tiene la misma teoría loca que yo de que Gin + Ran = Toshiro :D La autora Yemi tiene un montón de fanfics respescto a esta teoria loca de q Gin y Ran son los padres de Toshi, y a mí me gusta mucho la idea porq el GinRan está en el TOP 3 de mis ships uwu

También, creo firmemente en q Matsumoto es más como una madre para Toshiro, y q Gin haría un buen papel como un mal padre XD OknoxD

Probablemente haga más traducciones sobre este tema si tengo el tiempo y el animo n.n Espero que esto les haya gustado! Los personajes de Tite y el fic de Yemi Hikari ;D

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
